Babysitting stinks
by Little.Neko.Child
Summary: Kagome was supposed to be babysitting her cousins.Inuyasha ended up helping her out.But whats a little secret these girls have? Well it doesnt matter, there just two girls right?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLE iTS ME Little.Neko.Child i hope u like this story cause im not that good**

**but leave atleaset one comment good or bad if u want me to update.**

**Here we go!**

**chapter one: not my best day**

--

Our story starts in front of the bone eaters well with kagome and Inuyasha...

"Inuyasha, I have to go! I promised my mom I would baby sit!" Kagome said while trying to

escape the grasp inuyasha had on her arm.

"No! You just got back here a week ago and we didnt find a single clue about naraku!"

Kagome was thinking about just 'sitting' him,but she realized that she had already done that enough the past week.But she really needed to go back home.Her mom and grandpa had left to visit kagomes aunt dot,(who was a real anoying person) and sota refused to go,and on top of that, she promised to baby sit her cousins Brianna and Mika.

"Inuyasha...sigh...why dont you come with me then? I could really use your help.

Please?" She said sadly with the puppy dog eyes.

And as we all know inuyasha cant resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Feh. Fine but im only going if i get to have all the ramen you got."

The two closed their eyes and jumped in the well.

--

A few magic stars and blue backgrounds later...

--

Inuyasha and kagome popped out of the well and stepped up to kagomes door and stopped.

A noise came from inside.All that could be herd was "Ok listen up people,im the oldest and since

kags aint here yet so im the boss.."

"Oh no," kagome sighed "Brianna's at it again."

Kagome opend the door.

Inuyasha walked in after her.

"Move kagome your blocking the way...hey who the heck are these kids?"

Inuyasha opend his eyes wide to get a good look at the three people in kagomes livingroom. One was a little girl,wearing a blue sun dress,and she had blond hair,almost white.Then there was sota.And then a older girl, younger than kagome, (about 13) wearing a red shirt and dark black jeans,her hair was a straberry brown. Kagome went over to the three to introduce them.

"Inuyasha,this little girl is Mika,who is 7,and this girl is Brianna.Nice to see you guys!" Kagome said lying.These girls were

the trouble some two.

"We are going to be baby sitting these kids for a weekend.Guys this is Inuyasha, sota probably told you all about him."

"OH YA," Brianna said stepping forward "he told us about everything, I asked him to be

quiet... but since he wouldn't SHUT UP i was just about to ducktape his mouth and throw him in the basement."

Kagome thought for a sec before saying, "we dont have a basement."

"Well, isn't that to bad?" Mika giggled folding her arms.

Inuyasha was getting ticked off, he was standing in the doorway and was being ignored.

"Kagome come on i'm hungry and I want ramen! So make me some now!" Inuyasha screemed at kagome.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Fine inuyasha just calm down, i'll make you some just wait in the living room and get aquainted with the new babys were going to sit."

Kagome said with a sarcastic tone.She looked threw the cabenents, picked up a pot and began to boil some water.

Inuyasha walked over to the couch,sat down and began to watch tv like it was the most magicle thing he had ever seen in his life.Sota got real board for three seconds and dicided to leave and go play video games. Brianna and Mika, dicided to get the new baby sitter a taste of what he will be dealing with.

Mika started off the conversation,"Sooooo... I hear you gotta crush on some one." She said with a grin

"Ya," continud brianna, "and that person seams to be kags."

Inuyasha turned redder than his kimonon."What are you talking about? I dont like her."

"Dont lie to us," mika snapped "cause we can tell if you are or arnt. And if you are...well...we will just have to beat it outta ya."

'These kids are weird,complete lunaticks' inuyasha thought before Kagome called everyone to the kitchen to eat.

"Okay,heres sota's bowl,Mika's,Brianna's,and hold on ill get yours inuyasha."

Kagome picked up a bowl filled to the top with steaming hot ramen and walked to inuyasha,untill...(of course something needes to go wrong)

kagome tripped on air and sent the bowl of ramen flying to inuyasha's face!

"Holey crap! THIS IS FRIKEN HOT!"

He ran around the house untill he reached the bathroom where he dunked his head in the toilet...but of his unfortunents

the toilet was full of poop! Now he was running around the house untill he flew outside and saldy...hit a tree. Knocking himself unconisous.

--

End of chapter one

--

**so how was the first chapter?**

**if u want me to update please leave one comment!!**

**thanks!!**


	2. The closet and party

Hey Its me,the next to chapters are moslty about Mika and Brianna,but Inuyasha and KAgome are in it to!!!

But if you think its boring then go to chapter 3.

Chapter 2

The three looked at the unconsious inuyasha on the ground underneath the tree.

Kagome glared at Mika and Brianna making them shiver. "Why do you guys allways do this?"

"Its not our fault that we were born the two karma witches!" Brianna yelled. "He asked for it."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well can you try to stop it from happening?"

Mika and Brianna looked at eachother with evil eyes.

"Okay." they both said.

Inuyasha open his eyes.  
He felt so warm,he didnt want to even move.But the warmness left and was replaced by hurt.

"OWWW!" he screamed.He shot up from his lying position.  
He went to itch his head and found his hair was coverd in...in...braids????!?!?!

"Inuyasha," Mika pouted "i was almost finished.But now its ruind!"

Kagome walked in to the living room, (where Mika and inuyasha were) and said happily,  
"hi inuyasha you look cute!"

He looked at her counfused,and then rememberd the braids.He ruffled his hair and blushed.  
Brianna walked in to the room and yelled, "hey kags,your supposed to be a fun baby sitter but since i got here ive been board.Can we do something"  
Mika looked up.She had an idea!She took out a wand and was about to...

"Mika!" Kagome screamed "Dont! Give me that"  
She screamed walking twards her with her hand out.

"No! I wanna have fun!" She shouted and ran off.

"Mika!" brianna screamed and ran after her. "Were not suposed to use magic here!"

Kagome looked at Inuysha who was clueless.Kagome sighed and said "well come on,your a fast demon help me find mika!"

They both ran off were the two had disapeard.  
The walked around the house and hadent seen anyone,brianna mika or sota.  
But then Brianna's voice came from nowhere, "Kags! In the bathroom"  
They ran down the hall to the bathroom and unlocked the door.  
The door swung open and out stepped brianna.

"She used a spell and locked me in there! And she used my wand! Why dont you guys check in kagome's closet quick!" She said almost fakely.

Inuyasha and kagome looked at her suspisously and the went to kagome's room.  
Brianna followed behind.

"Well go check inside,both of you!"

They both leaned in the closet when brianna pushed them inside and locked the door!  
Mika and sota popped into the room.

"Brianna!Let us out!" kagome shouted.

"NO way hosay!" Mika said "nice move sis,now we can partay!" Mika and sota shouted.

"Dont worry kags," brianna said "im old enough to watch them.Why dont you and inuyasha just hang out in there and get a little more relaxed.Ill be back at 9 o'clock"  
And she left the two stuck in the closet.  
"Kagome." inuyasha said

"ya?"

"Im never helping you babysit again."

o0o0o0o0o0oooooo0o0o0o

"Great job!!!" Mika screamed, "Lets get the party ready!"

Brianna just held out her hand.  
Mika grumbled and placed a violet wand into her hands.

"Thank-You!" She said, "That was the only time i was ever going to let you use my wand."

Sota started to wiggle around.  
Both the girls staired at him.  
"I gotta peeeee..." He wisperd.

"THEN GO!" They both shouted.

As Sota ran into the bathroom, muffled sound came from the closet.

"Gt u otof her!!!"

Brianna knocked on the closet.  
"What was that??? I cant her you???"

Brianna and Mika just high-fived and ran down stairs to get ready to start a party.

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0 In the closet o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The closet was so small,that Kagome was directly on top on Inuyasha.

"Kagome you baka get off of me"  
He said trying to push her off.

"I cant tihs closet is to small,baka"  
Kagome tried to get up,but hit the side wall and went crashing down back on top of inuyasha.  
They were face to face,nose to nose,lips to lips.  
They kissed for a moment but quickly pulled away from eachother,both of them blushing red as a tomato.  
(But lucky for them,there was no light in the closet,so it was pitch black.

"Well..." Inuyasha began,trying to hide the fact they just kissed. "Whats going on here?"

Kagome sighed, "Mika and Brianna are whitches.You know,magic wands?But there magic is usualy used with karma.  
When people have bad karma,they make sure to let that person pay the price."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o Down stairs o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Sota was finaly out of the bathroom and was making popcorn.  
Mika was cleaning up the house,and Brianna?  
Well she was doing the most important job.  
Suppervising,and calling her friend over.

"Ya Genisis,me,Mika and Sota got the house to our selves...YA come on over were gunna watch a movie and play games...ya you can bring a friend...yes he can bring a friend...Wait YOUR BRINING OVER WHO"  
But Genisis hung up.  
Brianna hung up the phone and slamed on to the couch.

"Hey sis," Mika shouted. "So is Genisis coming"  
She asked getting out some games.

"Ya," she said sadly. "and shes brining a friend.Then her friend is brining a friend."

"So," sota said. "whats the big deal."

Brianna gave him a death glare. "She is brining...Brandon and Alvin"  
Mika stood there in awe.Brandon and Alivin? Was Genisis crazy?  
Genisis perfectly new that her sister had a crush on Brandon,and that she had a crush on Alvin.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! BRANDON IS COMMING!" Brianna said rushing up into the guest room to get dressed up.

Mika realised that she had to change to,"Sota finish up the living room ok?" She shouted before running to her guest room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o In the closet 0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BAM!

Inuyasha bashed the door down.

"Good job inuyasha,now i have to replace my closet door!"

"Atleast were out."

Kagome went to open the door,when she was shocked by a barrier.

"Ow! What are they doing with us locked in her?"

Inuyasha ears perked up.So did Kagomes.

"Oh no! What to wear?"

They heard Brianna say to her self.  
Kagome knew that ment only three thing.  
Party,crush,and emmbaressment.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Down stairs o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sota was down stairs making sure everything was inorder for the small party.

DING

DONG

"There here!" He yelled up to the two girls.

"We'll be down in a sec!" They both yelled down.

Sota went to open the door.  
Genisis just walked right in.  
She had coco skin,black curly hair that was down,and was in a purple tanktop and black silk pants.

"Finally! Its cold out there." She said kicking her shose off.

Another person walked in.Alvin. He was Mika's height, (What a coincidence)  
and had blond hair.He had on a blue shirt and blue sweatpants.  
Then,the one and only Brandon walked in.He had brown hair,brown eyes,and had on a red shirt with black sweatpants.

"So sota," Genisis said. "Where is Brianna and Mika?"

"Here we are!" Mika shouted sliding down the handrailing.  
She was wearing a Green silk pajama outfit.  
Her hair down.

"Finally Brianna!" Genisis shouted watching her friend come down the stairs.  
"I love your outfit!"

Brianna wore a real pretty red silk top.  
Then real pretty flowing red silk pants.  
She had her hair up in a ponytail,that was held with a snow white ribbon.  
Brandon looked at her and blushed,but turned away so she couldnt see.  
Genisis pulled her into a hug.

"Well since were here...what should we do first?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o In kagomes room 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha and kagome were stumped.  
The windo was closed tight,and kagome forbided inuyasha from breaking anything.  
Every part of the room was locked.

"Kagome I'm so board!!!!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Inuyasha,we wont be able to do anything untill Briannas party is over!  
Lets just go to sleep,you could use the rest.  
He didnt want to sleep.He wanted to do something other than just sit there.  
Kagome layed on her bed and yawnd.She was about to go to sleep when Inuyasha grabed a pillow and smacked it on her head.

She shot up,and looked at him witha a death glare.  
"Oh no you didnt." 


	3. The party end

Chapter 3

"Twister!" Sota yelled,running to get the mat and spinning wheel.  
This was going to take him a minute since the game was in the big closet with all the games in it.  
And in was on the bottom.  
Brandon walked over to Brianna,"Thanks for inviting us over.I love twister"  
He smirked.  
Brianna blushed.

"Hey Brianna," Genisis whisperd. "I bet this is a good excuse for you and him to get tangled up"  
Brianna just punched her in the side,hoping he didnt her that.  
No luck.  
He laughed,and so did mika and his brother.  
All of a sudden there was a big bang!

Everyone turned to see: Sota coverd in board games that had fallen out of the closet.  
No one could help but start cracking up!

"Sotas gunna have to clean that up right sis?"

Brianna looked at her sister.,"Yup your right! Now mabe he'll think twice about reading his sister's diary."

Brandon chuckled, "Still using your powers for no good"  
Brianna blushed,"NO,i used it for good!"

Sota came up with the twister mat and smoothed it down on the floor.

"Who's first?"

In kagomes room 

The room was coverd with white feathers.  
Nothing was visible but one dog-boy,and one girl.  
" I frill ner be fkrm fopl fuy"  
Inuyasha mummbled as his mouth was stuffed with feathers.

"Ya," said kagome sitting on her bed. "You never want to mess with me"  
She looked down at inuyasha,who was sprawled over the floor with his stomache.  
He didnt move,not even a twich.  
This was worring Kagome.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome said bending down to him.  
his face was completly in the floor.You couldnt see his face.  
"Inuyasha"  
She smoshed her face into the rug next to Inuyasha's.  
He still layed there motionless.  
"Come on Inuyasha this isnt funny..." She said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Inuyasha shot up and said "BWA"  
Kaagome ran across the room in half a second.

"INUYSHA YOU SCARED THE CRUD OUT OF ME"  
He just laughed,but still seen the tear the was still on her cheek.  
As quickly as he could,he licked the tear up from her face.  
She blushed like a fresh lobster boild.  
"Uhh inuyasha.."

"What? You kiss a girls tear away and.."

"Wait wait wait. Kiss? You gave me a puppy kiss!"

"Feh,well i am part dog."

She only smiled and started to rub his ear.  
He was about to scream at her,when he felt relaxed.  
He tryed so,sooooo hard not to but he couldnt help it.  
He started to purrrrrr.

"Inuyasha," she said taking her hand of his ear. "you..."

"Dont stop." He said flatly.

She giggled slightly and again started to rub his ear.  
Moving her fingers in circular motion,she found out, makes a loud purrr come.  
But moving her fingers up and down made a low purr come.

-  
Down stairs ----------------------------------------------------

"Right foot blue!"

Everyone moved their right foot to a blue dot.  
Mika's foot was curled around Brianna's arm.  
Alvin's stomach was over Brianna's shoulder.  
Genisis was doing the bridge underneath everyone.  
And Brandon was pretty much doing a handstand over the four kids.

"Whoa whoa!" He said crashing down on to everyone.

"Ha ha Brandon loses!" Sota shouted jumping up and down.

He only mummbled and stood up.  
"Well you trying to keep a hand stand up over 5 minutes.ITS NOT EASY!"

Everyone laughed. Sota threw the twister mat out of the way and sat on the couch.

"Well that was fun,but were supposed to be here untill 8 o'clock.  
Its only 7 o'clock. SO what now?" Genisis was a girl of orders, and she was treated like a queen at her house.  
She was NEVER board."

"Well im kinda hungry,so how about we get something to eat?"

"OK!" Everyone yelled.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 In kagomes room 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Keep going dont stop your so close!" Kaogme yelled.

Inuyasha bashed into the door,getting a slight shock but was able to bust it down.

"Great job!" She said helping him up.  
Kagome ran over to the door but was shocked back.  
'Man the barriers still up'  
She stood up and yelled, "BRIANNAAAAAAA!" at the top of her lungs.

-  
Down stairs -----------------------------------------------

"BRIANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Could be heard from upstairs.

Everyone turned to Brianna.  
'Oh crap.'

Brianna thought quick, "Mika go shut off my home video up stairs"  
She pushed Mika to the stairs.

"Fine fine. Bye Alvin,by Brandon"  
And she ran up the stairs.

"Sorry,real sorry! But can you guys come back another time? We then can finish the party."

Everyone thought it was a family ishue so they left without question.  
"Bye Brianna great half party." He said leaving.  
Brianna shut the door tight and fell to her knees.

"Few"  
She slightly bushed at Brandons comment.

"BRIANNAAAA!" This time it was Mika yelling at her.  
She ran up stairs to find Mika held by her coller off the ground but Inuyasha.  
Kagome and Inuyasha had broken through the barrier.

"Crap."

And she ran ran and ran,but tripped and was pumpled by Inuyasha.  
This was only the first day of the three day Babysitting job. 


	4. Chapter 4

--------------------------

Chapter 4

--------------------------

Brianna sat on the couch. A glare was on her face. Pure aggrivation.

Mika sat on her right, and Sota on her left. Kagome paced back and forth infront of them.

The lecture began.

"I can't belive you guys, wait, I could have expected this from Brianna. But you Sota?" Kagome said staring straight at Sota.

'She's just a little cranky.' Brianna thought. Brianna sighed and started to scratch her new cat ears, and watch her tail flick back and forth.

As kagome countiud her lecture, Brianna had a flash back of what had happend earlyer.

_Flash back_

Brianna ran upstairs to see Mika, held by her collar off the ground.

Brianna looked over at Kagome, and wished she didnt.

"RUN." Mika screeched but before she had even said that, Brianna was already down stairs and out the door.

Inuyasha gave Mika over to Kagome and speed after her.

"You can't out run me Brianna. Im a half demon remember?." He said chasing her threw the forest in the back of Kagome's house.

"Oh ya?" She asked. "Well have you forgot that I am a whitch? (Karma whitch)"

Inuyasha 'fed'. "So what does that matter?" He asked so close to catching her.

"This." She said taking out her wand, while still running. "I need this power now. I beg thee please. Give me those ears, and the power to jump through trees!"

She chanted, hitting her head with her wand. Inuyasha stopped to see Brianna hit herself in the head.

A small light surrounded her. Inuyasha's eyes widend. Brianna, she had grew ears, claws, and a tail!

Brianna, knowing that he spell had worked, jumped up into a tree and speed off with demonic speed.

She was now a half demon!

"Try and catch me know Inuyasha!" She yelled back to him.

He snapped out of his shock and chased after her.

Brianna, being so little experienced with being a demon, got over whelmed with all the smells, and sounds that she could now here. She was not watching where she was going.

So...BAM...she had hit a tree. She slowly started to fall, but landed on her feet.

'I guess I'm now half cat demon.' She said in her head before falling to the gorund unconsious.

Inuyasha caught up with her.

'Great.' He thought, picking her up and running back to Kagome's house.

In kagome's house.

Kagome sat Mika on the couch, as well as Sota.

"Great," Mika whisperd. "Where's Brianna when we need her?"

And as if on cue, Inuyasha walked in the house with Brianna in his arms.

Every one was in awe, seeing Brianna had turned into a half demon.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and grabed Brianna from him.

"INUYASHA!!! What did you do?" She screamed. "SITBOY SITBOY SITBOY SITBOY SITBOY!!!!"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

Brianna woke yp from the banging, to find she was in Kagome's arms.

"Ahhh Kagomeeee what the heck are you doing?"

Kagome dropped Brianna on her butt and started to ask numerous questions.

"Brianna! What happend to you? Your in so much troubble. Why do you have cat ears?"

Mika ran over to kagome, who looked like she was going to faint, and explaind.

"Its a spell!!! Right sis? But were not supposed to use those kinda spells 'cause they dont wear off."

Mika smiled inocently.

Kagome's jaw dropped open.

"IT WON"T WEAR OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Brianna and Inuyasha coverd there sensitive ears.

"Calm down Kags, it will wear off. You think i would put a spell on me if i didnt know exactly what would happen? Jeez who do you take me for, Mika?"

She said pointing at her now angry sister. "It should wear off late sunday. And todays friday."

Kagome sighed and pointed to the couch. Meaning: SIT OVER THERE NOW!

_End of flash back_

Kagome was almost done her lecture.

"NO MORE PARTIES!!!!!!!!! This is the first day here and this is how you respect us? And bedtime is now at 9."

All the kids 'aawwww'ed but were expecting some kind of punishment.

"Now what are we going to do with you Brianna?" Kagome asked.

But before Brianna could say anything..."Can I have the demon spell to?" Mika asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine ok, jeez." Mika said in her defeat.

Brianna looked at Kagome. "Whats the prob Kags? Dont you remember that Halloween is comming up? Duh, people will think there fake!" Brianna replyed pointing to her cat ears.

"Halloween!" Both Mika and Sota yelled.

The chatter about what everyone was going to be, begun about the group.

"Kagome, what Helowen?" Inuyasha said mispronouncing the word.

Kagome just looked at him.

Then looked over at the kids, still chattering.

"Im gunna be-" Sota was cut off.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Kagome yelled dat the top of her lungs. "BED NOW!"

Brianna 'humfped', but every one went upstairs.

Sota walked into his room and shut the door.

Brianna and Mika walked into the guest room between Kagome's and Sota's room.

Kagome walked over to the shut door to the guest room, and seen a light come from the underneath crack.

"LIGHTS OUT" She yelled to them.

They 'awwww'ed and the light under the crack disapeard.

'Good' Kagome thought, as she walked down stairs to see inuyasha was sitting in the couch.

There was and add for new flavord ramen noodles on the T.V. Inuyasha's eyes glistend and drool fell from his mouth.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and asked, "Are you hungry inuyasha?"

He turned his head to her, "Is that a trick question?"

She went to the kitchen and made some ramen, and then joind inuyasha on the couch.

Inuyasha gulped down his ramen. Turned his head to kagome, and asked.

"Whats helowen?"

Kagome giggled.

"Its HALL-O-WEEN." She said slowly as if she was talking to a 2-year old. "Its a time when kids can dress up, and go to people houses and get candy. But you only get candy if you say 'Trick or treat.' Some people like halloween to pull pranks on people. They even sometimes cover houses in toilet paper!" Kaogme laughed and rememberd the time she was dared to ti-pi a house. Luckly she didnt get caught, but her friend Erika did. Ha, she was grounded for a month.

"Halloween is monday, and luckly Brianna and her sister won't be here. THANK KAMI!"

Just then the phone rang.

Kagome looked over at it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hi kagome! Its nice to talk to you again!"_

Kagome's sweat dropped. "Hi aunt Jena, nice to talk to you to."

_"Yes kagome. I wanted to call to say some things. Im sorry for just dropping the girls off, but I knew that Brianna's responsable enough to watch Miak and Sota untill you got back from the store."_

Kagome's sweat dropped again. 'Atleast that lie was believable, thanks grampa.'

"Ya."

_" And I wanted to say that sadly me trip is going to last a little longer than expected. I'm not sure when im going to b_e _back. I hope thats not a problem."_

"No its fine." Kagome lied. She wanted them gone before they even came.

_"Ok, and about school, there school should be in walking distance from your house so they should be fine. Ok, kaogme I love you."_

"Love you to."

_"Oh and Kagome, tell Brianna if she does anything that is not under her controll, tell her if I find out she will be in the biggest trouble. Bye!"_

Kagome hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked confused.

_What inuyasha heard_

"Hello? Hi aunt jena, nice to talk to yout to. Ya. No its fine. Love you to." **Click**

Kagome sighed.

"There staying longer than the weekend."


	5. The talk and fast breakfast

----------------------------------

chapter 5

--------------------------------------

"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha yelled at kagome.

"SHHHHH. Inuyasha dont wake up the kids!!

Inuyasha started to whisper. "What the hell do you mean that they are staying longer than the weekend?" Inuyasha yelled but so that he would not wake the kids.

"Well," Kagome began, playing around with her fingers, "My aunt Jena said her trip might be a little longer than expected. So im not sure how long there going to stay."

Inuyasha just hit himself on the fourhead. "You've got to be kidding me."

--------------------------------------------------------

up stairs

--------------------------------------------------------

Brianna hung up the phone.

Mika looked over at her.

"So, who was on the phone?" Mika asked from under her blanket.

Brianna shifted around in her bed, and layed her head down with her arms behind her head.

"Mom was on the phone. She said that she might be gone longer than she thought."

Mika sniffed under her blanket. With her new ears Brianna heard it no sweat. Her ears soon went flat on her head. There mom was always out. And even though they were having a good time anoying Kagome, they really missed their mom.

"I hope she comes home soon." Mika said with a tear dripping down her eye.

Brianna sat up. "Dont cry Mika, dont forget halloween is comming up!" Brianna said trying to cheer Mika up. It was working a little.

"Ya, your right. And halloween is always fun!" But then, Mika started to cry even more. "But mom was always there on halloween!!!" She cryed and cryed. Brianna hoped that Inuyasha didnt here her.

"Dont cry, please. You know mom is doing all she can, this buisness trip is very important to her. And, even if its against what im suposed to do. I'll make you a wand so we can both reek habic on halloween, if you please stop crying." Brianna looked over at Mika. She had already fell asleep.

Brianna layed back down and started to drifft off to sleep. 'I hope she didnt here me.'

-------------------------------------------------------

down stairs

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, and leaned her head against the couch cushion.

Inuyasha was still mad about the fact that the 'demons' wouldnt be leaving soon.

"I cant believe this." Kagome mummbled. But inuyasha could clearly hear her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said with a serious face. "Were not staying here for a day later than-"

Kagome cut him off. "Tuesday."

Inuyasha glared at her. But she gave him an innocent face that said 'please.'

All he said was 'feh' but didnt object.

Kagome looked at the T.V screen. 'Nothing of intrest.'

"Want to watch a movie?" Kagome asked.

"Like I care."

Kagome walked over to a rack full of of DVDs, organized by the type of movie. The ones she liked the best on the top.

Comedy

Action/Adventure

Romance

Scary/horror

The scary movies were at the bottom because she despised them the most.

"So what kind of movie do you want to watch?" She asked inuyasha.

"Scary!" He said with an evil grin.

'ggguuuhhh' Kagome thought. 'why did he have to pick scary?'

"Ok, well -gulp- we have, Arachnophobia, The Grudge, The Exorsisst, 28 days later..." She was cut off by Inuyasha.

"The Exorsiss! What ever that is."

Kagome sighed as she put the DVD in the player. She sat on the couch, and shifted close to inuyasha.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" He asked.

"Well, I just dont like scary movies much." She said nervously.

_30 minutes into the movie_

"EEEEKKKKK!" Kagome shouted, jumping onto Inuyasha's lap. He blushed slighly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day

----------------------------------------------------------

'What is that smell. I...smell...' "Bacon!?!?!" Brianna yelled as she shot up from the bed.

"WAHAHAHAH!" Mika yelled as she fell out of her bed and on to the floor with a 'oof.' "Dont worry Brianna i'll save you from the evil bacon!" Mika yelled jumping up from the floor and jumping on Brianna's bed. She and Brianna both tumbled to the floor.

"Get off of me Mika!" Brianna said pushing her sister to the other side of the room.

Brianna held her nose in the air, and sniffed. ' I was right.'

"I can smell bacon, and...and... YUM!"

Mika looked at her. "Ya bacon is yum. But what eles did you smell?"

Brianna tryed to sniff harded.

"I cant tell what it is, but it smells good!" Brianna rushed out the door and down stairs.

Mika quickly followed after her.

-------------------------------

down stairs

-----------------------------

Down stairs, Inuyasha was sitting at the kitchen table wating for his breakfast.

"Here Inuyasha, this is better than ramen." Kagome said putting a plate infront of him. Inuyasha sniffed it and leaned back.

"What's this? Its not better than ramen."

"You hav'nt even tryed it!" She yelled. Inuyasha 'fed' but got up to walk away. He slipped on something, and fell face forwards on the floor. Mika started to walk into the kitchen, she was laughing her butt of. "Thats what you get Inuy."

Brittany walked into the room, sniffing the air. "Is that bacon?!?!" She yelled grabing a pecie and shoving it in her mouth. "MMMMM GOOD!"


	6. Mall Brawl

----------------------------------------------------

Mall Brawl

---------------------------------------------------

"Ok." Kagome said aloud as everyone finished their breakfast. Inuyasha refused to eat the bacon, and got Kagome to make him some ramen. "We are today-"

"CAN WE GO TO THE MALL!?!" Mika shouted cutting Kagome off. "So we can shop for halloween costumes? Its in two days and I dont know what to be!"

Kagome sighed. "Fine, we will go to the mall, BUT you have to stay where I can see you." In Brianna's mind this ment 'Go off to any store you want and ditch Sota.'

"Understand?"

Brianna, Mika and Sota nodded. "Ok then, go get dressed and I have to make Inuyasha blend in." She said talking Inuyasha by the hand, dragging him to her mom's room.

They all ran up stairs to quickly get dressed for the mall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brianna's and Mika's room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm..." Brianna mumbled. "What to wear too the mall." She flicked her finger and pointed at her stomach. An outfit apeard on her body. "How does this look?" Mika turned to Brianna. She wore a Pink shorts with a baby blue and pink top. The shirt said "Yay its me!" In Pink letters.

"No, to prepy."

Brianna flicked her finger again. She wore Black jeans with a red shirt that said "Leave me alone" in black letters.

"To goth."

She flicked her finger one last time. She wore a blue skirt, with a blue and white top. She flicked her hair, and it was put up in a ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Hey, that looks like Kags school outfit, only blue instead of green."

"Thats the point! Now about you..." She looked at her sister. She had on her pajamas that has been ruffled from the 'Bacon dream attack' from this morning. Her hair was a frizz ball, and she had dryed drool on the side of her mouth. "Your a mess."

Mika 'hrmp' and flicked her own finger at herself. A white and red outfit appeard on her. Her hair was held down. "I'm getting good at this!"

"Hey! Thats Kagome's outfit but red!" She shouted.

"Now we are twins!"

"Over my dead body!" Brianna shouted as she jumped on Mika. She began to pull her shirt. "You must change now before I get the bacon after you." Mika yelled "NOOO!" Then grabed Brianna's ear and pulled hard on it.

"YROW!" She hissed. "That hurts!" She jumped up and ran down stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Down stairs

------------------------------------------------------------

"Do I have to wear this Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha you do, this is the only way you will blend in."

Inuyasha looked at himself. He was wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt. He had a baseball cap to cover his ears. Kagome could tell was about to rip the baseball hat off his head.

"Well, I guess since its close to halloween, you dont have to wear the hat. Brianna isn't probaly going to wear a hat either."

Inuyasha threw the hat to the ground, and mummbled something about hats and evil brain stealers, or something. A loud shreik could be herd from up stairs. All of a sudden, Brianna and Mika came rushing down stairs yelling at eachother. They were chasing eachother around the kitchen table, and then both stopped. Brianna knew this trick, you go one way, and your target sees you and goes the other way. But Brianna had another trick up her sleeve. She jumped on the table and ran after Mika. Mika screamed as Brianna plumbled her to the ground. Sota her the yelling and ran down stairs, wearing his...normal ugly outfit.

"STOP!!!!"

Both girls and Inuyasha looked up at Kagome.

"Now that your done, we have to- HEY ARE YOU WEARING MY OUTFIT?!?!?"

"No..." Both girls said simotaniously.

"Well whatever." Kagome seen Brianna had not put on a hat so did not make Inuyasha put one on. "Are we ready to go to the mall?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the mall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls yelled with delight as they enterd the mall. There were tons of people at the mall. Why would'nt there be, it was two days from halloween. And if they were lucky, there would still be costumes left for them to buy. But one question remaind, what were they going to be?

"Come on Mika," Brianna shouted over the crowed of people "lets get to 'Le Costume' before the run out of costumes!" Not that this would really happen. "Le Costume" was the biggest costume store in the whole world! They never ran out of costumes, and they would have everyone you could imagine. Mika left kagome and grabed Sota by the hand and dashed after her sister.

"Wait come back!" Kagome yelled. "Jeez, I told them not to run of. Well, lets go fine them."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry people, I havent updated in a while cause I didnt know what to wrtie...pathetic ascuses...oh welll...**

**--**

"Lets start shopping!!" Brianna screamed as she ran through the mall, Mika and Sota close on her tail.

"But, huff, where;s 'Le Costume'? We better figure out soon or they'll catch us!" Mika shouted.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha can't use his demon powers cause were in public." Brianna skidded around a corner, and dashed off again. "This way!"

People shouted as they ran through the mall, they were almost caught by a sucurity guard.

"Here it is!" Mika shouted.

They all stopped infront of a big store with a flahing sign that read "Le Costume."

"BRIANNA, MIKA, SOTA!" They heard an angry voice scream.

"Crap...INTO THE STORE!" Brianna charged.

They all ran into the store and where lost within the thousands of people. Kagome and INuyasha stopped outside the store.

"Well, I guess since we are hear, we can find a costume too right?"

--

"Exuase me, commin throgh." Brianna pushed through the crowd.

"Brianna over here!" Mika shouted as began to drag her over to another room in the store. They stopped infront of a employee.

"Reservations for B.M.S." Mika said. (Brianna, Mika, Sota)

"Ahhh, right this way." The Employee lead them to a door, which he then opend revealing stair cases. "Please enjoy." He said walking away.

"Uhh, Mika."

"Just follow me." Mika said leading them down the stairs. When they were at the bottom, they found they were in a basment... Full of costumes with no people around!

"Mika how did you..." Brianna questiond.

"You know Genisis rich unclce's nephew?"

"Uhh, I think, Ryan?"

"Yeah, well he has a crush on me, and his dad owns the "Le Costume" company, so I asked for reservations for the new shipment section. He will do anything for me."

_'Can you get reservations for a clothing store?'_

"Ahh, I see, LETS PICK OUT COSTUMES!"

--

"Inuyasha, can you find them?" Kagome asked.

"Grr, no, and theres to many people here for me to smell her scent."

Kagome shook her head, "They had to run off again. This time, their grounded."

--

_Flilck...Flick...Flick._ Brianna flicked the cloths hangers one by one looking at the costume. Carefully studing it, imagining what kind of candys she would get for each costume.

"A whitch, no. A killer cook, no. Jason, no." Brianna denyed all of them. "I've been these allready!"

"Then pick one you have'nt been!" Mika yelled, looking and denying costues as well. "Hm, OH MY GOD BRIANNA I KNOW WHAT THEY SHOULD BE!"

"Who?" Sota asked.

"Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Mika were looking for costumes for us, not Inuy and Kags."

"But this is perfect!" Mika yelled. She grabbed two costumes off the rack. She practicly threw them at her. Picking them up, Brianna thought this was to perfect for them.

"Oh, this is too good. Lets get them."

"Ok, ok, so what about us?" Sota complaind.

"SHAT UP SOTA! Your probably gunna be Inuyasha."

Sota's eyes widend.

"Yeah, but he will have to make it, cause I dont think they have an Inuyasha costume." Brianna mummbled.

"They have a kimono costume! And its red!"

"That will work, besides we can make the accessories."

"Or buy them."

"Anyway," Brianna continued. "What are we going to be?"

"Well sis, should'nt you be a cat on acount of the ears?"

"Yeah, but thats boring."

"OH! How about a japanese cat in a kimono?"

They all looked at eachother, then started to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that could work." Brianna said, grabbing a blue silk kimono. "Do we get these for free?"

"Yup, thanks to Ryan."

"Thanks Ryan. Ya know you should do something nice for him in return. Like a smooch." Brianna teased, pucking up her lips, pretending to kiss the air.

"NO-WAY! He is too young for me." She pouted.

"Just kidding."

"So what can I be?" Mika yelled looking around at all the costumes.

--

Inuyasha's ears peerked. "I think I hear them! This way."

--

"Oh my god, Mika! This is perfect! We have to be these!" Brianna squeeled, handing Mika a costume.

"I thought you were gunna be the kimono cat?"

"Nah this is way better."

Mika looked at the costume she held in her hands. It was twin girl sword fighter outfit. Both Brianna and Mika could match!

"Ok were getting these!" She said plainly, as she turned to walk up the stairs. But before she even made a move, she hit something hard. Looking up, she seen it was Inuyasha.

"Why did you guys run off again?" Kagome yelled.

"Cause we had only reservations for us?

--

**Haha, they always get in trouble!**


End file.
